


Angel Ring

by eavk



Series: Minecraft Moments [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DO NOT REPOST OR COPY TO ANOTHER SITE, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk
Summary: “Corpse said he’d be on around four, just be patient guys. But in the meantime, we can finish this ol’ angel ring for him. I think he’ll like the black wings, it’ll match his skin and everything! He’ll look so cute.”Sykkuno ignored his chat spamming keysmash and corpsekunno and hoped his cheeks weren’t turning pink. It wasn’t his first time saying that so he continued playing, pretending nothing happened.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Minecraft Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035264
Comments: 21
Kudos: 922





	Angel Ring

“‘You keep doing everything for Corpse, let him make the ring himself.’” Sykunno read the comment out loud. “Guys, he’s new to the game, it’ll take him forever to make it. This is the least I can do, so he can enjoy the game more instead of bouncing around everywhere.” Sykkuno continued to collect materials. He just had to get a bottle of bat blood for the last ingredient. He flew to the nearest cave then proceeded to wrestle a bat.

“Corpse said he’d be on around four, just be patient guys. But in the meantime, we can finish this ol’ angel ring for him. I think he’ll like the black wings, it’ll match his skin and everything! He’ll look so cute.” Sykkuno ignored his chat spamming keysmash and corpsekunno and hoped his cheeks weren’t turning pink. It wasn’t his first time saying that so he continued playing, pretending nothing happened. He went back to the finished base he and Corpse made then walked over to their crafting bench and put in the materials he collected.

He checked their chest and laughed at the most random assortment of objects inside due to Corpse collecting everything he passed.

“Sykkuno.”

Sykkuno turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. He watched Corpse walk down the stairs and join him in their living room.

“Oh Corpse, you're early! I didn’t even notice you joined, hi, how are you?”

“Good, a bit tired but I feel a lot better now, seeing you. I’m fucking streaming finally, but I hope my internet doesn’t crash.”

“Ohh, that’s good. Oh right, Corpse! I have a gift for you!”

“Oh another one? What is it?”

Sykkuno ushered them to go outside.

“Aren’t you tired of bouncing around everywhere? I’m sure you are.” Sykkuno dropped the angel ring on the ground next to Corpse then told him how to wear it and equip it. Corpse’s character started to fly up and Sykkuno joined him. “Press F5 so you can see what they look like.”

“Woahh,” Corpse said, “this is sick! Thank you, Sykkuno.” Sykkuno could hear the giddiness in his voice.

“This will make traveling a whole lot easier!” 

“What are these called? Angel wings?” 

“No, no, it’s an angel ring.”

“Ohh. Wait, Sykkuno.” Corpse paused mid-flight, “Are you proposing? I wasn’t even prepared, I should have dressed for the occasion.”

Sykkuno started laughing, covering his face again. “Oh, uh, it does look like that doesn’t it. Hmmm,” he cleared his throat, “but, but Corpse, I thought we were already married?” Sykkuno started gigging nervously again.

Corpse chuckled, “Yes, you’re right. You’re right. But now we have rings, so that’s nice. It’s a- uh, physical embodiment of our union.”

“Yup, um, well anyways. What did you want to do today, Corpse?” They continued to fly towards the area where most of their friends’ houses were. Corpse hummed.

Sykkuno peeked at his chat as he waited for Corpse to respond. Some people were still commenting that Sykkuno was spoiling Corpse and not letting him play by himself and people started arguing. “Guys, come on, I said this earlier. Corpse is very new to the game and I wanted to make it for him. We’ll let him start doing his own thing soon, but you know I can never say no to Corpse.”

“Aww Sykkuno,” 

“Oh, what? Oh- oh, I wasn’t on mute, oh God, uhhh-”

“You also have a very soft spot in my heart.”

Sykkuno covered his face with both hands as he laughed in shock. The teasing wasn’t anything new for them, but that one just sounded so genuine it caught him off guard. “I- um.” He made sure he was mute this time, “Is it just me, chat, or is Corpse extra… uh, soft? Today?” 

“Sykkuno,” Corpse said suddenly, more serious. “My chat is saying you gave an angel ring to Brooke.”

“Ohh yeah, that’s right… I did…” 

“It’s okay chat, Sykkuno is just so kind, he gives gifts to everyone.” Corpse lowered his voice then whispered, “but mine is more special.” 

Sykkuno smiled, but started to thank his new subs and donations to hide it. 

He unmuted himself, “Oh, now that we can fly we can go visit Ludwig’s casino!”

“I’ve been hearing some interesting things about that place.”

Sykkuno opened up the chat.

Sykkuno: hey ludwig is the casino open?  
Ludwig: it can be for you sykkuno  
Sykkuno: ok me and corpse are heading over!  
ludwigahgren: bring $$$$$$$$  
ItsValkyrae: im coming too!

**Author's Note:**

> not my search history being me looking up how to do things on minecraft for key -immersion- for this fic asdfjngk idk if the information is accurate, but please pretend for me. i also feel like i haven’t been representing smoothkkuno enough, so i tried to make the banter be more reciprocated in this one. next chapter will be in corpse’s pov :) and a here’s a hint of what it may be about: scamkkuno :O
> 
> and thank you to vertrauen for suggesting sykkuno make corpse a bat wing angel ring!! i looked it up and it suits him well :)


End file.
